majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukie Mayuzumi
"There is nothing I cannot cut..."- Yukie to Shakadou |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: AB' |- |'Birthday: October 26' |- | Mayuzumi Yukie is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''She is the youngest member of the Kazama family and has a plan to make 100 friends. |} '''Mayuzumi Yukie (黛 由紀江) '''is one of the main heroines in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai!.'' ''She is a newcomer to the Kazama family, and has the ambition to make one hundred friends. She is one of the love interests to Naoe Yamato in Majikoi!, and a main character in both the anime and the manga Yukie is the recent and latest addition to the Four Devas, a group made of the strongest fighters in the world. This is a fact that is relatively unknown to the world however, due to Yukie's withdrawn personality. Yukie is a fighter of special interest to Kawakami Momoyo due to her strength, with Momoyo watching for her development with a desire to face Yukie in a fight. Yukie represents Rei (礼, Respect), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. Story BACKGROUND Yukie was born as the eldest of two daughters of the Sword Saint Mayuzumi Taisei and his wife in the Ishikawa prefecture in the Hokuriku region. Being the elder, Yukie began training in the Mayuzumi style of swordsmanship since she was young in order to succeed her father. Her father was able to get permission for him to be permitted to carry a real katana, and he passed this honor onto his daughter. Along with her sword training, Yukie was also taught proper home etiquette and manners by her mother. Being trained constantly in sword fighting and martial arts from a young age, Yukie failed to develop any real social skills and was unable to make friends with other kids. She has since become a really shy and awkward girl, and she unintentionally scares off many people with her weird behavior and her scary smiles. As a result of her solitude, her father made her a small black horse cell phone strap who she named Matsukaze. Developing ventriloquist skills, Yukie was able to give Matsukaze a voice and even though it's an object, Matsukaze became both Yukie's first friend and a device to speak out her inner feelings. While having a great relationship with her younger sister; Mayuzumi Sayaka, Yukie would become in awe of Sayaka due to her ability to make friends so easily. However, this was due to Yukie being the successor to the Mayuzumi style, making her bound to stricter training than her sister. Eventually, Yukie's strength would gain her father’s recognition, and his acceptance that she had surpassed him. Not long after, Yukie was organized to duel with a member of the Big Four, Tachibana Takae. Defeating her, Yukie inherited the title of one of the Four Devas, but it's not common knowledge that Yukie is the one who defeated Takae. Despite this accomplishment, Yukie's true desire was to create a real friend and social skills. However, Yukie had odd perks when it came to interacting with other, such as creating a scary awkward face and running away from people, apologizing for disturbing them. Deciding that it was time to expand her horizons, she requested to be transferred to Kawakami academy for her senior years of school. Yukie’s request would be accepted, and she would take her sword and Matsukaze with her, along with the ambition to create a hundred friends. KAWAKAMI ACADEMY In the year 2009 Yukie moved to Kawakami city to begin her senior years of school at Kawakami academy. She took up residence in the Shimazu dorm. Yukie's first interaction with the Kazama Family came from Naoe Yamato as she ran into him as she wanted to arrive early to school. She dropped Matsukaze as a result, and Yamato handed him back to Yukie. Yamato then spoke in his radio in code and had someone inspect her because she was carrying a sword. A little while later, Yukie apologized for the incident, and the guard assured Yamato that Yukie had government permission to carry her sword. During the incident, Yamato caught a glimpse of Yukie's green panties. Yukie would continually try to become friends with the residents of the Shimazu dorm, even offering to make food for them and offering candy at one point. However, Yukie ended up getting scared and apologized for interrupting them. Yamato and Shouichi however, invited Yukie to have lunch with them which was a stepping stone for her. JOINING THE KAZAMA FAMILY Later, when the Kazama family was celebrating the addition of Christiane Friedrich to the Kazama family, Yukie took the opportunity to request becoming a member of the group of friends, offering her services. The Kazama family started to silently communicate with each other on what to do with her request. Kazama Shouichi however, said that friends were meant to be on an equal level and that due to Yukie's grovelling he could not allow her to join, saying that Yukie had to ask to become their friends since it looked like fun. Yukie took the opportunity immediately and while Shouichi was amused, he immediately refused, causing Yukie to faint. Shouichi simply chuckled that he was joking and allowed Yukie to become the ninth member of the Kazama family, stating that he found Yukie to be interesting. The Kazama family then gave her the nickname Mayuchi, although Kawakami Momoyo said that she would call her Mayumayu instead. Momoyo then started to play around with Yukie, until she noted that Yukie was strong and immediately started throwing punches at her. Yukie was able to dodge them all, surprising the other members of the Kazama family. Momoyo then revealed that she knew Yukie was the daughter of the sword saint, Mayuzumi Taisei and that Yukie had more strength to her fighting ability than she was showing. Momoyo instantly became interested in the thought of fighting Yukie, but felt that Yukie needed to become serious in order to show her full potential. When she and Chris were introduced to the Kazama family hideout, Yukie was immediately excited about having a secret hideout, saying that she always wanted one when she was a child, but lacked the friends to do so. Yamato would find her and Gakuto outside with Gakuto showing Yukie around the building and telling her to be careful to not lean over the edge at the top of the building. Back inside the building, as Chris was being shown around, Chris started to question the purpose of having a hideout in an abandoned building. Seeing no point in the hideout, Chris said that she felt that the building should be demolished. Miyako instantly tried to attack Chris but was stopped by both Yamato and Momoyo. Yamato then tried to talk sense into Chris, who was oblivious as to how she insulted them. Yukie then tried to calm things down, begging everyone to try and get along, but Yamato instead gave her a warning, saying she was too subservient and it just complicate things if she kept grovelling to others instead of treating them as equals like real friends should. Both she and Chris apologized and the situation soon calmed down when Chris acknowledged that people value different things. Soon the atmosphere returned to normal, and Chris and Yukie both said to each other that they would try to do better after getting in trouble. This started a close friendship between the two. Upon Yukie seeing an old picture of the Kazama family in front of the century plant, they were then told the story about the Kazama family promise to watch the flower bloom again. They were then invited to witness the next blooming of the flower decades in the future to which they both agreed. As a month passed, both Yukie and Chris would be accepted into the Kazama family completely. While happy that she now had friends, Yukie would try to find more friends in the same year as her and would continue her goal of making 100 friends. Abilities and Skills Yukie’s greatest skill lies in her swordsman-ship. Her skill with the sword has been described as elegant and beautiful by some of the most hardened of fighter such as Ositari Azumi. Her speed with the sword is also on par with Cookie in his battle transformation form, whose own sword speed is described as "God like". Yukie's speed is so fast that she is able to slash at several directions multiple times in almost an instant. The only known person who has given her a hard time during a 1 vs 1 sword-match and also possible to be better with the sword then her is Yoshitsune. During Koyuki's Yukie admitted that Yoshitsune was faster then her with the sword, but because of her determination to surpass her speed and to win she won the battle against her. Yukie has a lot of stamina and energy, giving her the edge against most opponents. However, while still a growing fighter, she is only able to fight against Momoyo for a certain period of time, even with the aid of Kuki Ageha, before becoming overwhelmed. Yukie also has great reflexes and is able to dodge attacks from both Cookie and Momoyo, both of whom have incredible speed in their own right. As well as strong, Yukie is also highly intelligent, to the point that she is able to join Class-S, the elite of Kawakami Academy. Yukie, however, rejected the offer in order not to start from scratch in getting to know people in order to make friends with them. She is also good in speaking English. Most likely her weakest ability lies in her social skills. Despite trying to be nice and smile to others, her face tends to stiffen and shows a scary grinning and angry face. Having little to no confidence, Yukie tends to apologize immediately when talking to others and ends up running from them. As well as being a skilled fighter, Yukie also has great house etiquette. She is a very tidy person and has great cooking skills that she uses to assist Shimazu Reiko to make breakfast at the Shimazu dorm. She also can create specialty dishes such as the Mayuzumi drink (Hot coarse tea with dried plum, soy sauce and ginger extract) and Mayuzumi dangos, which she makes with soy sauce and dried seaweed, giving it a sweet and soft taste. Momoyo feels that with constant training, Yukie could even surpass her some day and make a great rival. It is also noted that Yukie Ki-perception already surpassed many others master-class fighters. For instance during Kazuko's route in Majikoi! novel she could do a Ki search(they were looking for Kazuko since she disappeared) within a 5 km-radius which already surpasses Momoyo's Ki detection and also Momoyo herself was really impressed by her feat. Also on multiply occasions during the Majikoi! S novels she could detect the Ki of multiply Kuki butlers while they were hiding their Ki. Claudio (Kuki butler number 3) commented that he is really impressed by her skill to detect Ki since they themselves were skilled in hiding it. Her father, Mayuzumi Taisei, already feels that Yukie has already surpassed him. Matsukaze Matsukaze is a black horse cell phone strap which belongs to Yukie. He was made by her father due to Yukie's shy personality, just for her. Despite being an object, Matsukaze became Yukie’s first friend. Matsukaze claimed that he is a spirit that has possessed the cell phone strap but in reality it's just Yukie performing ventriloquism. Yukie says that since she had no friends, she ended up talking to the object and that one day, it talked back to her, leading to the birth of Matsukaze. Shouichi says Matsukaze is another part of Yukie and he finds it entertaining to watch the two talks to one another. Matsukaze seems to be Yukie's inner voice, with him saying things that are normally, if not completely, out of Yukie's character. During Yukie's route Matsukaze decides it's time to say farewell. Finding the strength from her new found friends and lover, Yukie manages to once again accept Matsukaze as a part of her and finally takes Matsukaze back into her own psyche. Appearance Yukie has blue eyes, and long deep forest green hair that goes past her waist. She uses two white ribbons to tie her hair with. She has soft, pale skin. She is fairly tall and has a voluptuous figure. She keeps herself well kept giving off a yamato nadeshiko aura. Category:Female protagonist Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Big Four Category:Kazama family Category:Female Category:Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Heroine Personality Yukie is an overly kind and humble but excessively self-conscious and non-assertive girl. Due to her shy and timid personality, Yukie has a hard time speaking out loud and tends to say words beneath her breath, making it hard for others to hear. Due to her self-conscience and "I'm at fault" personality, she always feels like she has done something wrong when things get awkward around her. Yukie consults with Matsukaze about these issues and "trains" to ensure that they don't happen again. Despite her sword being one of the reason people feel intimidated of her and makes them stay away, Yukie refuses to part from it, feeling that her sword is the house of her soul. After becoming a member of the Kazama family she starts to slowly leave her sword behind when in social situations, but always has it within close reach. Yukie is extremely humble, with her hardly ever acknowledging her achievements. Such an occasion is after the Kawakami war when the girls of the Kazama family praised her for fighting Momoyo, with Yukie saying that it was nothing special. Even though she is young and innocent, Yukie is a lot more perverted than she seems, researching erotic material and learning about sexual positions, it was hinted that she masturbates daily in the game series. Matsukaze however, takes the blame for it on Yukie's behalf. She also is a bit of a masochist, wanting to embraced fiercely by Yamato in her own route. Though she doesn't like to fight despite being one of the Big Four, she will face anyone who hurts those she cares about with great curiosity. Whenever Yukie takes out her sword, people instantly notice the change in her personality, along with the fierce look in her eyes. Yukie also stands with confidence and discipline and shows no awkwardness of fear in her speech. Yukie has great respect for her parents, and notes that despite her father's strict training, that he was 'Tough but kind'. Yukie both admires and envies her younger sister Mayuzumi Sayaka for her social skills and for always hanging out with friends while Yukie struggled to make any. Upon joining the Kazama family, Yukie gradually began to show small changes as time went on, with her being more outspoken, assertive, calm and happy while within their presence. The members of the Kazama family feel that Yukie is someone that needs to be raised up carefully due to Yukie's lack of social skills. Yukie also acknowledges Kazama Shouichi as leader of the Kazama family, even though she originally felt that someone like Momoyo would of probably of been the first choice. In the beginning she has a slight attraction to Gakuto as he reminds her of her father. Gakuto however, rejects her because he was interested in older women, despite Yukie not having any interest in him romantically. Gakuto however continues to look out for Yukie and tends to give her company when the Kazama family splits into small groups for occasions. However she has an affinity for Yamato showing feelings for him in both the manga and anime. In Margit's and Rinchu's route she is shown masturbating while either thinking of him or Yamato having sex in the next room. She even is willing to engage is sexually activity with Yamato in Sayaka's route. In Azumi's route Yamato notes that she calls him often and has gotten attached to him. Yukie can be very protective of those she cares about. During the Agave route when the drug Utopia spreads around the school so close to her friend Iyo she becomes enraged. Kosugi Musashi comments that her aura took the appearance of Ashura. During Sayaka's route when Sayaka is kidnapped she gets very angry and attacks everyone insight at the Ayanokouji household. Yukie also becomes protective of Yamato during her own route releasing hostility unconsciously when Margit threatens Yamato. After S route Personality In her after S route, she becomes a bit more outgoing and cheerful as a result of falling in love with Yamato. She also doesn't talk to her strap anymore but she can still do a Matzukaze imitation. Her natural smile also comes out more often making people feel less threatened when around her. This also made her really popular with guys as seen during the end of her After S route. Gallery Mayuzumi_Yukie.jpg|Mayucchi in original Majikoi Visual Novel. Yukie 1.jpg|Yukie 1 Yukie 2.jpg|Yukie 2 Yukie 3.jpg|Yukie 3 Yukie 4.jpg|Yukie 4 Cg805.jpg|This is the chibi version of Yukie guishen_040400601_EV_004_05_00.jpg|Yukie and Chris- Final Fantasy Tactics Cosplay Yukie and Matsukaze.jpg|Yukie and Matsukaze|link=Yukie Mayuzumi Yukie and Matsukaze 2.jpg|Yukie and Matsukaze (Anime version) Yukie and Yamato.jpg|Yukie and Yamato Yukie and Sayaka Mayuzumi.jpg|Yukie and Sayaka Mayuzumi Yukie and Christiane.jpg|Yukie and Christiane Yukie and Iyo- Four!.jpg|Yukie and Iyo- Four! Yukie Mayuzumi 3.jpg|Yukie in the kitchen Yukie Mayuzumi 8.jpg|Yukie in the kitchen (Version 2) Yukie vs Shakadou.jpg|Yukie vs. Shakadou (Anime) Yukie and Iyo.jpg|Yukie helps Iyo (Yukie Route) yukie-mayuzumi.png|Mayucchi is anime design. Yukie Mayuzumi 22.jpg|Cosplay Nurse Yukie and Matsukaze (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi 23.jpg|Cosplay Nurse Yukie and Matsukaze 2 (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi 7.jpg|Blushing Yukie Yukie Mayuzumi sleeve.jpg|Yukie Sleeve Yukie Mayuzumi 17.jpg|Cosplay Nurse Yukie and Matsukaze 3 (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi and Iyo.jpg|Yukie and Iyo cover Yukie Mayuzumi 19.jpg|Yukie Embarassed (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi 20.jpg|Yukie is annoyed (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi 16.jpg|Yukie's Morning Surprise! (Anime) Yukie and Matsukaze in polygon.jpg|Yukie and Matsukaze in Polygon Yukie Mayuzumi.jpg|Yukie's first appearance Yukie Mayuzumi 18.jpg|Yukie vowing to beat Momoyo (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi- Cutting a Path!.jpg|Yukie cutting a path to Momoyo (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi- Trying to 'smile'.jpg|Yukie trying to 'smile' Yukie Mayuzumi- Getting Serious.jpg|Yukie gets serious (Manga) Yukie Mayuzumi- Cutting Through Enemies.jpg|Yukie cutting through enemies (Anime) Yukie and Matsukaze- Snow Bunny.jpg|Yukie and Matsukaze making a snow bunny Yukie and Momoyo Drama CD cover.jpg|Yukie and Momoyo Drama CD cover Majikoi P Yukie.jpg|Yukie Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Yukie 2.jpg|Yukie Card 2 (Majikoi P) Yukie vs. Azumi.jpg|Yukie vs Azumi (Anime) 465f6199cf802fcf4983421f3e7ab8fb.jpg 431319a2823e6e2980462a5f8d4211ab.jpg Konachan.com - 75823 blue_eyes blush kawagishi_keitarou long_hair maji_de_watashi_ni_koi_shinasai! mayuzumi_yukie panties twintails underwear undressing.jpg Konachan.com - 94330 sample.jpg 977219de86f9d343f95b59ce30c42dfd.jpg 8d271d3242da563e6ae270e554186d67.jpg ad73bff66e19ce7d75b2a43b36be1661.png 93214ed7454ebe6defb6029c4bce6d4e.jpg 47d48c7830f465558ab912edae99ff94.jpg af713d58f5874dfeb83db4c76efeca0f.jpg b409640eb197b451dd642a165bfb8da0.jpg c0bd49433cafb8e5c606a26111fd20b7.jpg 36392726.jpg The Big Four Yukie is one of The Big Four or 4 Devas, getting the title by defeating Tachibana Takae, stripping her of the title. The complete name of her title is Mayuzumi Yukie of the West. Since she only defeated Tachibana who was the weakest among them, she has become the weakest member of the Four Devas. However, she has proven capable of facing Shakadou Gyoubu, Margit Eberbach and Minamoto Yoshitsune one on one. Also, Matsunaga Tsubame has mentioned that despite her mastery of weapons, Yukie's swordsmanship is greater than hers. Trivia * Yukie's phone strap Matsukaze's name is based on Maeda Keiji's favorite horse with the same name. Also, in a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current male characters in the series, Matsukaze was ranked #7 despite being a non-human character. *Yukie is also best friends with Chris as both are new to the Kazama family and the two are seen together most of the time, with Chris even inviting Yukie to go clothes shopping before inviting Miyako and Kazuko. She's also one of the few to be friends with Kokoro Fushikawa. * Yukie and her family lives in the Ishikawa prefecture in the Hokuriku region, which is located in the north-western part of Honshu, the main island of Japan. *In the latest popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Yukie is ranked #8. In the Majikoi! S poll, she was ranked #5, making her the only member of the Kazama Family females to reach the Top 5. And in the original Majikoi! popularity poll, she was ranked #1, making her the most popular character of the Kazama Family females at the time. *Her favorite food is Soba noodles. *During Cookie 4IS route, a funny gag is ever since Cookie 4IS helped in the Shimazu Dorm she tries to find faults in her household skills which obviously didn't happen. Some people even commented that she looked like a mother in law. Category:Female protagonist Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Big Four Category:Kazama family Category:Female Category:Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:1-C Class Student Category:Love Interests